Maps
Current Maps Maps currently in circulation. Grapevine Vale * Created by:' dropbearloc 2015-01-24 00.29.12.png|The Entrance to the Keep 2015-01-24 00.27.45.png|Tunnel to the Boltazeer 2015-01-24 00.27.21.png|Boltazeer Shrine 2015-01-24 00.30.48.png|The Vale 2015-01-24 00.30.56.png|The Vale and Quarry 2015-01-24 00.31.04.png|The Underhang Shrine 2015-01-24 00.31.17.png|Path to the Forward Shrine 2015-01-24 00.31.30.png|The Underhang 2015-01-24 00.31.38.png|The Forward Shrine 2015-01-24 00.31.50.png|The Bridge and Mob Spawn 2015-01-24 00.32.19.png|Mob Spawn 2015-01-24 00.33.02.png|The Forest 2015-01-24 00.33.06.png|The Forest and Vale '' * ''http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/2akxhj/dvz_map_laglurok/ Map Thread (Originally submitted as Laglurok) Hidden in a shroud of mountain, this Dwarven Vineyard was inhabitated by the richest of Dwarves, and they lived comfortably behind their Vale. However, they could not have been more foolish. The monsters drive to feast on shrines is unstoppable, and even Grapevine was found, a Monster Portal erected, and the shrines dispatched. West Delphia * '''''Created by: Cocoa15 2015-01-24 12.08.57.png|Front of the Keep 2015-01-24 12.07.54.png|The Dais 2015-01-24 12.07.39.png|Front Trees 2015-01-24 12.07.25.png|Front Wall 2015-01-24 12.08.43.png|Logging Area 2015-01-24 12.08.16.png|Mining Area 2015-01-24 12.09.12.png|Guard Shrine Hall 2015-01-24 12.09.22.png|Stairs to the Cavern 2015-01-24 12.10.16.png|Final Hall 2015-01-24 12.09.53.png|Cavern 2015-01-24 12.10.30.png|Final Shrine Hall 2015-01-24 12.10.42.png|Final Shrine '' * ''http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/27g144/dvz_map_ronhorn_v2/ Map Thread (Originally submitted as Ronhorn) Guarded by a narrow pass lies a Dwarven outpost, West Delphia. It is rumored that the Prince Spyd lives in this "Delphia", with his granite ore in the West. As the monsters take over West Delphia, Prince Spyd sends more Dwarves to defend his granite. Soon the monsters will conquer The West and come for Prince Spyd himself, but using the granite ore for new and powerful weapons, the dwarves will make a formidable fight. Friendship Town IV ''' * ''Created by: Cayoties TM5EGXy.png|Overhead View 2015-01-23 13.41.36.png|Corrupted Tower Shrine 2015-01-23 13.41.26.png|The Corrupted Tower 2015-01-23 13.41.14.png|Path to the Corrupted Tower 2015-01-23 13.40.53.png|Corrupted Tower seen from the Fountain 2015-01-23 13.40.19.png|Entrance Shrine seen from the Mob Spawn 2015-01-23 13.40.08.png|Mob Spawn 2015-01-23 13.39.41.png|The Field in front of the Entrance Shrine 2015-01-23 13.39.30.png|Entrance Shrine 2015-01-23 13.39.23.png|Path to the Entrance Shrine 2015-01-23 13.39.12.png|The Fountain 2015-01-23 13.39.04.png|The Plaza Shrine 2015-01-23 13.38.57.png|Path to the Plaza Shrine '' * [Map Thread] (Originally Submitted as Melpomene) An abandoned town. A corrupted tower. And a refugee team of dwarves, that believe they have found the promised Friendship Town. However, being the fourth report in the ever growing list of false Friendship Towns, this just becomes another blip on the radar for Willakers. A false belief. A fallen shrine. A group of dead dwarves. '''Sophanem * Created by: Emmacakes69 2015-01-24 12.44.48.png|Corrupted Oasis 2015-01-24 12.45.06.png|Bridge to the Front Wall 2015-01-24 12.46.03.png|Front Desert 2015-01-24 12.46.20.png|Mob Spawn - Anubis 2015-01-24 12.44.21.png|Path to the Corrupted Oasis 2015-01-24 12.44.14.png|Supply Shacks 2015-01-24 12.44.08.png|Sphinx Shrine 2015-01-24 12.43.53.png|Stairs to the Buried Pyramid Cavern 2015-01-24 12.43.12.png|Path to the Buried Pyramid 2015-01-24 12.43.21.png|Buried Pyramid 2015-01-24 12.43.28.png|Pyramid Shrine 2015-01-24 12.45.18.png|Mob Temple (Not Mob Spawn) 2015-01-24 12.45.32.png|Inside the Mob Temple '' * [Original Map Thread, Updated, Final Thread] Hearing distress calls from the Dry Dry Desert, the Dwarves venture out in search of their suffering comrads. This team of Dwarves came up upon a huge sand hill baked in the hot sun, this was the location of the calls. Digging into the sand, they found the remnants of a large tree and fountain, now replaced by a lava filled pool and a bloodsoaked oasis. Excavating further, the dwarves found a sphinx, and in it, a long forgotten pyramid. The Dwarves dug out the area, set up shrines and walls, and researched the fallen dwarves of the area. Soon enough, the Dwarves found why the past civilization was in such distress; Anubis rose from the sands, the monsters leaped from his head, and the dwarves set out to not repeat history a second time. '''Scorched Canyon * Created by: '''Doom_Bringer 2015-01-23 01.34.07.png|Outside Overview 2015-01-23 01.30.49.png|Mob Assault 2015-01-23 01.30.37.png|Mob Spawn 2015-01-23 01.30.07.png|Scorched Shrine (First Shrine) 2015-01-23 01.29.15.png|Dwarven Defense 2015-01-23 01.28.56.png|Dwarf Spawn 2015-01-23 01.27.04.png|The Great Hall 2015-01-23 01.27.38.png|The Great Hall Ceiling Fresco (The Passing of the Ale) 2015-01-23 01.26.52.png|Lower Corridor 2015-01-23 01.32.09.png|Upper Corridor 2015-01-23 01.26.45.png|'Name Pending' Shrine (Second Shrine) 2015-01-23 01.25.39.png|Spiral Descent 2015-01-23 01.24.39.png|The Forge Shrine (Third Shrine) 2015-01-23 01.23.34.png|Mine Entryway 2015-01-23 01.22.01.png|The Grand Boltazeer Shrine (Fourth Shrine) '' * ''[Original Map Thread, Updated, Fixes, Final Thread] * ''Footage: [via ciaranway (from the "Updated" version)]'' * ''Footage: [via frozendra (from the "Updated" version)]'' Deep in the heart of the Dwarven homeland stands a sacred civilization. Built in the youth of the Dwarven race, the Ancients that erected the structures have long been forgotten but the monuments they left behind stand as a testament to Dwarven ingenuity. The once bountiful canyon was filled with lush wildlife but it held another secret, one of riches. With their quest for gold legendary, the Dwarves mined into the very walls of the ravine. The riches they found within the walls of the canyon were plentiful and so they continued. Lost in their greed they didn't notice the impending evil set to cleanse the world of Dwarven kind, they didn't notice the oncoming hordes sent to slay their brothers and sisters, and they didn't notice the Dragon that glazed their canyon... Trees turned to ash, the soil melted beneath their feet, the water boiled away and all life was diminished. '' ''Tainted with death, the once Sacred Canyon was abandoned, it wasn't until the dying days of Dwarven kind that they returned. Hoping to change their fate they set about preparing for war. With a decrepit front wall, a fading tree and extensive resources the outlook seemed bleak. But the keep is extensive; reaching deep into the crust of the Earth. The Great Hall filled with literature of Dwarven History and a commemorative fresco, now holds the tools of war. The retreat from the mine now serves as a hold for the hallowed Shrine. Spiraling downwards, the forges that formerly processed all the minerals from the mine fell into disrepair and the room was sealed. The remnants of said mine were outfitted to hold The Grand Boltazeer Shrine, the last hope for defending their heritage. Isolated and outnumbered, four shrines are all that stand in the Monsters way before they can finally claim the Canyon for themselves. [https://trello.com/b/L2oswr2q/dwarves-vs-zombies '''Possible Upcoming Maps] Maps soon to be in circulation. Names not finalized. '''''IMAGES AND INFO NEEDED Arkansium ''' '''Elbe Kopie Rawfosemalf Garden of Willakers Obsidian Eradrin Plagued Marsh'' '' * Created by:' MegaFitzy http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/29zlal/dvz_map_plagued_marsh/ Map Thread Former Maps Maps previously in circulation. '''''IMAGES and INFO BG = Bruce's Gym, PMC = PlayMindcrack, BW = Buffalo Wizards Tree of Eenoln * ''Created by: FizZMc Toe 13.png|The Tree of Eenoln Toe 1.png|Front Forest Toe 4.png|Front Wall (Water was removed for play) Toe 5.jpg|Entrance Shrine Toe 6.png|Cave Spine Toe 8.png|Hallway to the Boltazeer Toe 7.jpg|The Boltazeer Toe 11.png|Boltazeer Shrine Toe 9.png|Boltazeer Halls Toe 10 Cavern of Despair.png|Cavern of Despair Toe 12.png|Stairs to the Tree Toe 14.png|Tree of Eenoln Shrine Toe 3 Staff of Khrolst.png|Mob Spawn - Staff of Khrolst Toe 2.png|Shrine Length '' * http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/2eb9wp/tree_of_eenoln_map/ Map Thread * Deep inside the Feral Mountains there was an ancient Dwarven civilization, exploiting the caves full of precious stones and living a peaceful life. Branching off the Grand Cavern, a place blessed and cursed by Thor's appearence, there was a long but narrow tunnel, which had walls made of pure gold. The Dwarves mined most of it, but the ones who headed deeper were never seen again, which made the citizens think it was cursed. A long time after, the Dwarves called the tunnel the "Cavern of Despair". Eenoln, a young brave explorer, had adventured inside of it, and found a sapling fallen to the floor. He ignored it at first, like the others did, but when his courage was replaced with fear, he ran out of the cave, grabbing the sapling on the way back. Everytime Eenoln held it, he felt a magical surge inside his veins, so he planted the tree in a hidden glade. Now, that little magical sapling is a giant tree, taller than the mountains around it. It generates a tasty liquid that is able to regenerate and heal all kinds of wounds, but also attracts evil beings never seen by the dwarven civilizaton before. The tree attracted the monsters, but now it's going to help the dwarves defend, or at least... try. Raenil Sanctuary * Created by: '''Jadja (Originally Submitted as RugnGorog) Raenil bridge 2.png|Bridge Shrine Raenil bridge.png|Entrance Shrine Bridge and Front Wall Raenil front.png|Entrance Shrine Raenil tower.png|Final Shrine Tower Raenil spawn.png|Final Shrine Raenil skull.png|Mob Spawn '' * ''There was a variation of this map called Raenil Retreat that had 7 shrines but wasn't in rotation for longer than a week. * Removed from Buffalo Wizards BW * ''This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'This is filler text.'' 'Nisovin's Laboratory ' * ''Created by:' Leewp and psycholizardboy '' * ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g8bzjqhHUk Map Showcase' (Originally Submitted as Nisovin's Observatory)'' * Removed from Buffalo Wizards BW '''The Great H'cet War *''Created by: 'The Rawtech Community * Removed from Buffalo Wizards BW '''Throntodur * ''Created by: MastermegaGamer '' * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=474ebloEJ1g Map Showcase * Removed during switch from PlayMindcrack to Buffalo Wizards PMC * An Archaic Castle built around a gold mine, the Dwarves found this good a place as any to settle down. Starting to build upper levels and branch out the cave for living quarters, the Dwarves were seeking a peaceful rich life. But like all the other Dwarven outposts, this one was no different, and was subsequently attacked by the monster hordes. These caves turned out to be great halls for swordplay, and the longer halls were blocked in a zig zag pattern in an effort to make them longer, but like any dwarf should know, this only slows the eventual doom, never stops it. Nolrim Hold * ''Created by: MastermegaGamer '' * http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/268kun/the_hold_of_nolrim_playmindcrack_map_contest/ Map Thread (Originally Submitted as The Hold of Nolrim) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbuStw0P6kE Map Showcase * Removed during switch from PlayMindcrack to Buffalo Wizards PMC * Hold. That's all the Dwarves of Nolrim were told. Hold. They stared straight at their impending doom from the Dragon's Maw, and were told one thing, Hold. As the mountains around got narrower, and the shrines fell, as the walls crumbled, and the dwarves dwindled, those that survived were told one thing and one thing only, from Willakers dying breath, Hold. Hidden Valley * ''Created by: EternalNinja0 '' * http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/1v0orx/valley_dvz_map_i_created_looking_for_feedback/ Map Thread (Originally Submitted as Valley) * Removed after switch from PlayMindcrack to Buffalo Wizards -> BW Frost Hold Canyon * ''Created by: MegaFitzy '' * Removed after switch from PlayMindcrack to Buffalo Wizards -> BW Daragor ' * ''Removed after June 1st Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC 2013-10-14 18.54.45.png|Front View 2013-10-14 18.52.43.png|View Down 2013-10-14 19.20.19.png|The Ship! 2014-05-10 12.11.58.png|Prepared 2013-10-14 19.23.57.png|Daragor's Cave 2013-10-14 19.23.34.png|A mysterious place 2013-10-30 23.41.00.png|Deadlantis of Daragor '' * ''A massive stone mountain, the Dwarves thought it would be difficult terrain to make last stand against the monsters, but as it turned out, they were increadibly resourceful. Making a multi-layered symmetrical masterpiece, the dwarves were ready for almost anything. However, they were not prepared for what they would soon learn, that the mountain was home to not just the dwarves, but Daragor himself! '''Mount Willakers * Removed after June 1st Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC '' * ''The Original Keep of the Dwarves, and the Home to many generations of Willakers, this keep was built to last. Using the philosophy of divide and conquer, the keep was split into two tunnels, and through teamwork and determination, the Dwarves were thought to be able to drive the monsters back from whence they came! Oasis ' * ''Removed after June 1st Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC 2013-10-14 17.41.14.png|The Keep 2013-10-14 17.41.47.png|The Tree and the Fountain 2013-10-14 23.04.52.png|Mob Spawn '' * ''The Dwarves were driven to the most uninhabitable areas in the realm by unending force of monsters attacking them, and so they found themselves in the Dry Dry Desert. They soon, however, struck water, and with the use of one of Nisovin's magic seeds, grew a tree, gathered supplies, and got ready to fight! 'Erebor ' * ''Removed after June 1st Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC' '' * The Lonely Mountain, or Erebor, has been in habited by Dwarves for Ages until they were eventually exterminated or relocated in a great battle with other warring factions. Now, thousands of years later, the dwindling population of dwarves have returned to their home of riches in a hope to protect what had long been lost. 'Dogekac ' * ''Created by:' Darkflux along with build team '' * ''Removed after June 1st Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC 2013-10-14 21.44.20.png|The Keep 2013-10-27 18.49.48.png|Mob Spawn '' * ''Founded after the Cake Knights, protector of the cake, this dwarven keep was erected in homage to the great Dogekac, or Cake God. Outfitted with the newest in oven technology and with a large shrine to the Cake God himself, the dwarves and cake knights at this keep face their incoming doom! Bellows * Removed during switch from Bruce's Gym to PlayMindcrack BG 2013-10-13 15.14.28.png|The Keep 2013-10-13 15.02.52.png|The Ice Tree 2013-10-13 13.25.41.png|Mob Spawn 2013-10-18 15.48.56.png|"Sun Set on Mob Spawn" '' * ''The Dwarves ventured into a strange land, where it's never day and the sky is always dark. Where everything is always lit, yet never bright. They built a circular keep under the assurance that this would protect them from any incoming monster hordes. They divided the forces in an effort to squash the problem. They harvested the Ice tree for resouces, but it was all in vain. 'Molgan ' * Removed during switch from Bruce's Gym to PlayMindcrack BG '' * ''The Dwarves, while looking for a new refuge to make a stand against the monsters, found a rather strange and colorful forest. Filled with pink, purple, and blue trees, it seemed a good a place as any to set up shop and prepare for battle. Employing a defense based around a large lava-filled pit that one must cross to enter the keep, the Dwarves quickly found out that they just should have moved on... 'Plains ' * BYOK (Build Your Own Keep) map. * Removed during switch from Bruce's Gym to PlayMindcrack BG * Dwarves from Mount Willakers had ventured out before the attack in search of the fabeled Friendship Town. When the Dwarves started their journey, they brought plenty of supplies, enough to sustain a makeshift keep. Little did they know, during their journey, they'd be stopped in a large field by one singular shrine in an open field. The Dwarves knew what to do, they set up their keep, prepared their walls, fletched their arrows, dug their pits, cut the trees and got ready to defend from the horde.